


love from afar

by malachiteiris



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachiteiris/pseuds/malachiteiris
Summary: Seungmin works in the library and has been enamored with this person who comes to the library often (Felix). Though, he's too shy to make a move. Little does he know the other feels the same.Basically Seungmin and Felix are beating around the bush and Minho likes to tease Seungmin about it.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	love from afar

**Author's Note:**

> very short and sweet seunglix fic ! enjoy

Seungmin pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, trying to act nonchalant as he glanced at the most beautiful person he laid eyes on for the umpteenth time this month. The unknown beauty had light purple hair and freckles that were like constellations across his cheeks. Seungmin wouldn't know what his face looked like up close, he just noticed from uh, a general distance.

He watched from afar when he was supposed to be working. One time during these circumstances he possibly tried to count how many freckles adorned his face. Seungmin's co-worker Minho, has caught him too many times staring longingly at the other student studying. This situation usually resulted in Minho pinching Seungmin or snapping fingers in his face to draw him out of his enamored state. Luckily it wasn't one of those days. Seungmin continued to shelve books and kept stealing glances at the purple haired boy, who seemed to currently be reading a korean literature textbook while trying to ignore his friend who kept chatting too loud in the library.

"Jisung please how many times do I have to tell you to be quiet when we're in here," the purple haired boy grumbled.

His friend Jisung, as Seungmin now knew what his name was, gave a shy smile then muttered a sorry and returned to his own textbook. Only a few minutes later, Jisung turned toward the lavender haired boy to make a comment at something and in return his friend rolled his eyes.

Seungmin tried to stifle a laugh while watching the two, this type of interaction isn't uncommon and happens a lot when they come in to study. Now that Seungmin thought about it, he was observing a lot more than he realized, it seemed odd that he was so stuck on one person. He surely hoped that the freckled boy didn't notice the occasional looks at him like Minho did.

He let out a small sigh and returned back to his job, knowing Minho would come any minute to check on him and he’s already been embarrassed enough.

-

Little did Seungmin know that after he disappeared into the back to do paperwork Jisung poked at the elephant in the room: "Felix are you ever going to ask that one librarian guy out? You keep ogling him and I don't know how much more I can take."

"I'm not ogling! Just, you know, looking at the books around the library."

"Alright, whatever you say. I'll drop it," Jisung smirked.

Felix went to rest his head on his hand, daydreaming about the cute library assistant. He knew that he worked with Minho so Felix eventually worked up the guts to ask if he was single and what his name was. Minho divulged that his name was Seungmin and that he was _very_ single and actually was interested in him.

Felix's stomach was full of butterflies and relief at the same time. He was happy to know that Seungmin was interested as well. Felix even occasionally caught him staring while he was in the library. He kept his small smiles to himself for now, but as a day turned into a week and then into two weeks, Felix kept stalling and hadn't approached Seungmin yet. Thus facing Jisung's annoying wrath of bugging him about Seungmin.

As he wiggled his eyebrows he said, "You better ask him out before someone else does Lix."

"Oh shut it Sungie I will."

Once again they went back to their own work, but Felix's mind was plagued with Seungmin. He thought he looked like a puppy pouting whenever he got scolded by Minho. How his hair fell just right into place. How did he make pushing glasses up so attractive? His lips looked so soft he could just kiss them right now and oh. Oh god he looks like a cherry with how hard he's blushing right now, he has it bad for someone he hardly knows. His nerves definitely weren't helping but he knew that he had a guaranteed chance with Seungmin. He needed to ask him out soon, Jisung was right, who knows who's gonna beat him to it.

-

A few hours later and absorbed into the endless shelving of books and scanning others in, Seungmin was free from his job. After clocking out, he and Minho tagged along to the nearby convenience store off campus to grab some snacks.

“Sooo any new updates, secret admirer?” Minho giggled as they walked down the sidewalk.

Seungmin rolled his eyes in response, “No, Minho. This is only a longing from afar situation, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Come on Minnie, you may not know it because you’re too oblivious to notice, but he also looks at you more than your usual sleep deprived college student in the library.”

“What? No that can’t be it. He must be looking at something else,” the younger stated, the freckled boy would find no interest in someone like himself.

Minho shrugged his shoulders, “Whatever you say Seungmin. I’ll wait until your stubbornness comes back to bite you in the ass, or maybe he will.”

“Hey!” Seungmin’s cheeks flushed a bright red as Minho scurried into the convenience store before Seungmin could say anything else, his giggling echoing Seungmin's wake.

The younger walked toward the back aisle where they kept the cheap noodles. Minho ducked off to god knows where, probably buying some sort of caffeine to keep himself up after complaining to Seungmin about how he had to stay up late to study after work.

A deep rumble of laughter followed by whining carried over from the next aisle over, "Felix I wanted to get the last ice cream bar."

"You snooze you lose my dude. Better luck next time Sungie."

Seungmin's ears perked up, those voices he was overhearing sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He stiffened when he heard that "Sungie'' was going to get some noodles instead. The library assistant rushed to pick a random brand of noodles and pretended he wasn't just eavesdropping on their conversation.

The two now appeared in the aisle Seungmin was in and he looked up briefly, his eyes now widened in realization then fear. It was Jisung and none other than the purple haired boy.

Seungmin looked down at the ground and hurriedly walked to the front counter not even sparing another glance at the two who had just rounded the corner. A small gasp was heard almost out of earshot and made Seungmin walk even faster, he heard something along the lines of: "Go talk to him!"

They clearly knew who he was.

Seungmin mortified, slapped some money on the front counter and basically sprinted out of the convenience store. He ducked out of sight around the nearest block and dialed Minho on his phone.

Not even three seconds later Minho picked up, "Seungmin where the fuck did you go? Did you abandon me in this shitty store?"

"I can never go to work again Minho they recognized me. They must've noticed me staring at them and thought I was some sort of weirdo!" Seungmin almost wailed into the phone, freaking out.

"Who recognized you?"

"The person at the library who I think is cute and his friend."

"Felix and Jisung?" He chuckled. "Minnie I was gonna tell you sooner but I liked tormenting you a little. Felix is in my dance class. He came up to me about two weeks ago to ask about you since we work together. He thought you were cute."

"HE WHAT?" Seungmin screeched into the phone.

Minho sighed, "I'm having a crisis of trying to decide between which devil drink I have to pour down my throat in order to stay up. Now get your ass back in here and ask Felix out you weenie."

Minho hung up the phone and Seungmin was left flabbergasted. Even though he wanted nothing more to curl up and go to sleep in his bed after eating a warm cup of noodles and forget about the embarrassing moment, he turned back towards the store and made his way inside.

There at the front counter was Minho chatting with Jisung while Felix was finishing his transaction. Seungmin put on a brave face and walked straight towards Felix. Jisung and Minho noticed what was happening and quietly shuffled off to the side.

Seungmin tapped Felix's shoulder, "Excuse me, Felix right?"

Felix whirled around and smiled, recognizing who it was. Seungmin's heart squeezed, his smile was too radiant, too pure.

"Yes that's me! I've been meaning to talk to you for a while Seungmin."

"Me too, Felix. Would it be okay if I walked you back to your dorm and we can talk?"

Another smiled graced Felix's face, "I would love that."

In the background Minho and Jisung exchanged the sickest high-five as Seungmin slowly wrapped his hand around Felix's, "Is this okay?" Seungmin asks.

"Absolutely perfect," Felix answered.


End file.
